


The Tender Touch

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The tender touch you first laid on me made me feel something I had long since forgotten how to feel - humanity - you made me feel fully human again. For so long I had begun to regard myself as a beast or, in a more positive frame of mind, perhaps simply a magical being, so to feel the simple warm weight of your hand on my shoulder was beautiful. The touch of one human to another.

You had no idea then of the secret I carried within and neither did I know at the time that I would one day reveal that deeply-held secret to you.

I would like to say that it was inevitable that we fell in together - that we both immediately saw the sparks of passion and undeniable chemistry between us, but, that is not true. Granted, those feelings developed but not so instaneously as all that.

Instead, it was simply that small touch on my shoulder - the brushing of your hand as I tripped in the aisle of the Hogwarts Express and you reached out to steady me and I turned to look into smiling blue eyes - it was that small moment that led to a beautiful friendship that then developed into undeniable love.

I owe you so much, my confident, daring best friend, my laughing lover and sensuous soulmate. I appreciate all of the small gifts you've bestowed on me, as well as the larger gifts of your heart. The grandest gift - your becoming an Animagi so that you could run wild with the werewolf inside me - meant so much more than you'll know, however, even that does not overshadow the smaller, sweeter things you have done to touch my heart on a deeper level.

Such small sweet things: that first tender touch on my shoulder; Padfoot's brave pacing beside the Shrieking Shack as if to guard the moon monster within; your careful bandaging of even the tiniest of my wounds after the full moon; your selfless giving of the meat on your dinner platter to me on the days prior to my transformation (for my dear Padfoot, you are a carnivore, so whereas you would gladly give up your brussel sprouts, your roast lamb is another matter entirely); your gentle tousling of my hair, and the sweet soft kisses in the night - all of these things do glow warm in my heart. Sirius, you make it seem like no big deal for you to do these things and perhaps that's true, but to me they are a very big deal. Your love is the greatest gift I have ever known or been blessed with and it's amazing to think it all began with just a small tender touch...


End file.
